Machines of the type described are utilized to transport containers from an unloading station to a discharge station, such as a conveyor belt, for further processing the containers. The containers may, for example, by manufactured in a specific manner in a first apparatus or machine, and may then be required to be further processed in a second machine. The unloading arrangements of the first machine do not necessarily, however, match the loading requirements of the second machine.
A machine of this type is disclosed, for example, in the referenced copending application Ser. No. 009,597. Containers are transported, as described in the aforesaid referenced application, from an unloading station to a discharge region of the machine by way of a horizontal conveyor. In that particular arrangement it is, however, necessary to employ four distinct positions of the platform to achieve the required transport objectives for the containers, and the platform of the machine must further be reciprocally pivotable about a predetermined axis.
The present invention achieves similar objectives in a different and simpler way, by employing a vertical transporter, which requires only two distinct positions, rather than the four positions disclosed in the above-referenced earlier application. Neither is it necessary to pivot the platform in the present invention, as is the case in the earlier invention.